


Riding the Roller Coaster of Love (and Terror)

by PMSingwitches



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMSingwitches/pseuds/PMSingwitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Maybe we could have a contest on who screams the loudest and who throws up afterwards.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Roller Coaster of Love (and Terror)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little fic but it works. posted originally from tumblr and the reason is because i went to six flags yesterday

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." 

“Relax Derek, you’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well,” Stiles swung his legs around. “There’s a chance nothing _Final Destination_ style will happen.”

“You just made it _worse_.” Derek clutched the handles of the roller coaster’s seat tightly. Stiles glanced over at him amused.

“Don’t tell me the _Big Bad Wolf_ is scared of some roller coaster.”

“I’m not.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “I just haven’t been on one in a long time.”

“It was your idea to come here in the first place, not mine.” The over speaker rang loudly as the employee gave out instructions to keep all hands and feet inside the ride. Derek shook lightly, not riding seemed like a very good idea at the moment. Stiles put a hand on his knee in assurance. “Hey, it’s going to be alright. It’s just a couple drops and loops and we’ll be fine.” Derek breathed out lightly and nodded his head towards Stiles. The ride began to move onwards slowly.

The creaking of the ride going up made Derek more and more anticipated for the fall. “Maybe we could have a contest on who screams the loudest and who throws up afterwards.” Stiles said, bouncing in anticipation also.

“I’m going to win, you have a weak stomach.”

“ _Please_ , I’ve fought supernatural creatures. I'm bound to win.”

Derek smirked. “We’ll see.”

**

Turns out Derek was right about the weak stomach, Stiles was just too stubborn to admit it. Stiles could complain _There were too many flips_ , the puke in the trashcan proved Derek's victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on me tumblr at bohoechlton.tumblr.com!


End file.
